Beaten path
by yaoilover6969
Summary: inuyasha and sesshomaru have been married for about seven half years everything is going great but what happens when sighns of a new evil are popping up every where, and what will happen to sesshomaru and the baby his carrying?mpreg,rape,abuse,pregnancy.


i do not own any of the inuyasha characters,the only characters i own are the characters children, nor do i make money from this stories, they are just for fun and to relaxe. thank you and i hope you like. love yaoilover6969

Chapter one

Inuyasha was walking down a familiar path when all of a sudden a gust of wind came from the south. When the wind was still blowing Inuyasha could smell just a hint of jasmine in the air. So he stopped and looked around but didn't find any thing, so he continues to walk. When he reaches an old metal gate, he opens it and walks through, then he shuts the gate and continues to walk up the beaten path. When he reaches the front porch he climbs the stairs and heads right for the front door. He grabs the handle and turns it but nothing happens, so he tries it again this time the door comes flying open and all Inuyasha could see was a ping blur of something coming at him, bracing himself for the impact, when the pink blur finally made impact the air whooshed out of his lungs. Looking down he saw a little girl who looked about five or six; she has beautiful layered short silver hair. Her eyes where blue with a hint of gray. She had on the most beautiful pink and red kimono. Inuyasha picked up the little girl and asked, " how's my angel today?" the little girl just laughed and held tighter onto his neck. So Inuyasha finishes walking into the house and shuts the big old Victorian door.

" Hello any one home?" yelled Inuyasha. After a couple seconds of silence when all of a sudden you could hear a kind of low huff, and it was coming from the kitchen. So he puts the little girl down and heads towards the kitchen, when he gets to the kitchen door he hears a more pronounced huff from it. So he pushes open the door and stops in his tracks, which Inuyasha didn't know that the little girl had followed him, and when he stopped the little girl ran into his legs. But he wasn't paying any attention to the little girl; he was paying attention to the hilarious scene in front of him. See his husband sesshomaru was trying to lift a small bag of potatoes from the floor to the counter, but couldn't because his belly was in the way. See sesshomaru was about four months pregnant with their second child. Yes that's right I said fluffy was pregnant, and that little girl is their first daughter her name is kyoko Amaru, they have been married for about seven in a half years now.

"Do you need any help?" asked an amused inuyasha.

" Oh, inuyasha you scared me and to answer you question yes I do indeed need your help." Said a very aggravated sesshomaru. So inuyasha unlatched kyoko from his leg and walked over to where sesshomaru was and bent his knees and easily picked up the bag and sat it on the counter, then he turned towards sesshomaru and asked.

" Anything else my dear?" with a huge grin on his face. So fluffy just stood their and put on the meanest look on his face he could and directed it towards inuyasha, which he kind of knew that sesshomaru would try to look evil but he just shrugged it off and walked the couple of inches closer to fluffy. Inuyasha extended his arms towards fluffy ready to give him a hug. Sesshomaru leaned into inuyasha accepting his hug. While they were hugging inuyasha felt a small tug on his slacks, so he looked down and there's kyoko, she wanted to join the grown ups in their hug. So inuyasha bends down and picks her up and they continue hugging for a couple of minutes they the stop and continue making dinner. When dinner was done inuyasha left sesshomaru to the dishes while he got kyoko ready for bed. When inuyasha finally got her settled into bed he started to read her favorite bedtime story, when he was about halfway through it he looked over at his daughter and found that she had fallen asleep, so he marked and closed the book, he placed it on the dresser and quietly left her room. He made his way back down stairs, where he found fluffy asleep on the couch (it took inuyasha about ten minutes to get kyoko asleep.) with the TV on. So inuyasha turns off the TV and carefully picks sesshomaru up and carries him to their bedroom. Once their inuyasha pulls back the covers and lays sesshomaru down then recovers him back up after that was done he quickly undressed and got under the covers, sighing inuyasha snuggled closer to sesshomaru who in turn also snuggled closer up to inuyasha. Closing his eyes his breath soon evened out and he was soon in a deep sleep.

End of chapter one. Please read and review. ^_^ hope you liked.


End file.
